


Kiss Me

by pandorium



Series: The Impenetrable Bubble [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: ABCs, Acting, Acting Exercise, Alternate Canon, Angst and Feels, Based on Pilot, Based on Season 1 Episode 1, Bori - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Classroom, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Improv, Jealously, Kissing, Love Triangles, Non-Canon Relationship, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: The first time Beck and Tori ever kiss is during class.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So as I've noticed there aren't a lot of Bori fics. Maybe it's not a popular ship but I felt the need for some Bori in my life as much as I love Bade. Since I haven't been able to find much I decided I might as well write my own. This is the first installment of a series based on their developing relationship loosely following the canon timeline before eventually diverging from it. So I hope you like it!

Coffee.  The gateway drink to many adventures including liquid stained shirts and soaking wet hair that dripped uncomfortably down Tori's back and all the way into her underwear.  The really cute ones with polka dots on them that she'd worn for good luck on her first day at a new school.  Now she'd have to burn them.  There was no way she'd ever be able to wear them again.  Not with the memory of Beck's dark, intense eyes or Jade's satisfied smirk etched into her brain.

It's not like she'd known that Beck had a girlfriend.  She was just trying to help clean him up after upending his hot coffee all over his shirt.  It was only the polite thing to do.  And if her hand was tingling when she touched him and her stomach erupted with the most violent of butterflies then no one had to know.  Besides, once Jade had walked in she'd squashed those things as quickly as possible; even if the more irrational part of her wanted to keep her palm pressed against his damp chest to feel his heartbeat and see if it was pumping as erratically as hers.  But Tori had demonstrated an epic amount of restraint in pulling away and was rewarded with another coffee poured straight on her head in front of everyone.  At least that one hadn't been so much hot as it had been extremely humiliating.  It made her question whether she should bother staying at Hollywood Arts at all.  Staying meant going back to face Jade again.  And Beck. 

In the end there was too much fight left in her for Tori to just give up.  She'd never really thought that performing or singing could be a reality before.  She'd always figured that whatever school that let her unfortunately ungifted sister in had to have been too whacked to actually make a difference in her life.  But it had.  Already Tori felt like she could really become someone there, like she could grow and learn and foster her talent.  Maybe she'd even be able to achieve the dreams that she'd only ever labeled as "wild" and stuffed into the box in the back of her mind dubbed "never gonna happen".

So she went back, determined to prove herself.  She jumped at the chance for the improv exercise, eager to participate and perhaps show that Jade girl who she was.  Then she watched as Jade kissed Beck soundly, thoroughly.  She was staking her claim on him and it made Tori's blood boil.  She wasn't there to steal anyone's boyfriend and she loathed the silent implication that she was.  Beck may have been the sexiest boy she'd ever laid eyes upon and there may have been a tense, silent moment where their eyes met that she became completely entranced, but that was before.  This was now.

She kicked off the exercise, smirk growing the more time went on and the more she agitated Jade.  Tori could tell that she was getting to her.  That Jade would crack before she did.  But she never expected the words that came tumbling out of her mouth once she and Beck were the only two left standing.  She hadn't been thinking, too caught up in the rhythm they she'd fallen into and the split-second decision to follow the impulse that had established itself the moment she and Beck had met.  When she saw Jade's gaze fixed on them in rapt attention she couldn't stop the suggestion from coming out of her mouth.

One glance to Jade in the crowd, had a smug grin tugging at her lips, "I know what will make you feel better."

Beck's brows momentarily furrowed and the corner of his mouth quirked up in an amused fashion, "Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss me," Tori replied, waiting for the sting of the rejection, for everything to crumble down around her so Jade could have the last laugh.

Surely Beck would respond with "Ladies and Aliens cannot kiss.  It would mean death!" or "Little pickled toes are what Aliens have.  Would you like to kiss those?"

Never would she have expected Beck to say: "Let's do it", his dark eyes glittering with mischief as he immediately leaned in.

His hand-his rather large, rough but gentle hand- cradled her neck, long fingers skimming over her cheek as he reached to tangle them into her hair.  She hardly had time to comprehend what was about to happen before his mouth was on hers.  He kissed her with confidence, lips soft but firm as they captured hers.  She lost herself in the sensations; the feel of his mouth, the texture of his shirt where she clung to his broad shoulder, and the way he stroked over her skin with the pad of his thumb as if he were savoring the moment.  She longed to make it last forever, to coax his mouth open and deepen the already mind-blowing kiss but they calmly drew away, a chunk of her heart tearing off as they did.

 

Beck had been surprised when Tori showed up after the fiasco with Jade the day before.  Jade could be a little... much.  He loved his girlfriend but when it came to jealousy she took things a bit too far and he was helpless to stop it most of the time.  It was part of why he was so attracted to her though.  She was a force to be reckoned with.  Which, in retrospect should've stopped him from kissing Tori.  But it didn't.  And he wished that it had.

It took a second to compose himself, lips tucked in tight as he raked his fingers through his hair and huffed out a pent-up breath.  It felt like all the air in the room had been stolen and his knees practically shook from how dizzy he was.  He counted to three in his head before he turned around with a blank expression to retake his seat.  Kissing someone who wasn't your girlfriend wasn't supposed to feel like that.  But it was just an acting exercise.  Who cared if they did have chemistry?  It happened.  That's what made movies and TV shows and plays and musicals or what have you so great.  The chemistry between the characters.  So, he shoved the feeling away and focused on quieting the buzz beneath his skin, resolutely avoiding the chocolatey brown of Tori's eyes and the icy blue of Jade's.


End file.
